


【不义|领主】第二次“背叛”

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 2019.12.16首发随缘居，存档。当时出于对崩坏超人的恶意而写，很崩。爱情侧不太强，有狂笑和夜枭乱入。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne, 不义超蝙 - Relationship, 白灰 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 1





	【不义|领主】第二次“背叛”

不义归来的领主

“赫拉啊！”  
超人背对着办公室的门。神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠闯进来了，他没有阻止。  
他在等一个答案。  
他知道蝙蝠侠永远会有plan B。他知道从不义世界回来后，布鲁斯必然会对世界的威胁、独裁的隐患、他的队友们——正义联盟，有所防范。而现在，就是上交答卷的时候了。  
在见识过另一个世界的悲剧后，你怎样选择呢？  
“Well, ”蝙蝠侠深吸了一口气，“我们该这么做。”  
该怎么说？看到卢瑟的尸体，蝙蝠侠竟然会有松了一口气的感觉。他一直担心超能力者失控，并为此做了无数准备——尤其是从另一个世界回来后。他知道守卫这个世界要承受失去什么的风险，所有人都知道。他知道这可能导致联盟成员失控，所有人都知道，至少现在都知道了。他为此担心，为此准备——他在联盟成员的亲友身上做足了功课，他没想到最先出事的竟然是联盟成员本身！  
一只靴子落下，另一只如期而至——甚至没让他等上太久。  
任何人都可能背叛，即使是你的队友们——蝙蝠侠需要对每个人的失控做好预防措施，即使他并不想这措施中的任何一个被真正投入使用。而且另一个世界的悲剧已经证明，在坚持不杀原则的前提下，单纯的对抗毫无作用，来自反对者的说教也并不能让装睡的人清醒。那么，大概是时候尝试一下加入他们，努力引导，努力改变了。  
这是背叛。又一次。  
大概正是因为之前的并肩作战，大概正是因为之前的美好蓝图，大概正是因为之前的触手可及，这样的功亏一篑变得不可饶恕。既然已经认同，为何不能坚持——既然已经妥协，为何不能继续？领主们坚定地认为他们是在为了一个更好的未来而努力，否认他们是无异于不义世界的独裁，他们坚持蝙蝠领主才是那个背叛者。  
用脑叶切除代替杀戮，保留部分政府机构，组建人类军队维持治安而非超人类团体——这对于蝙蝠侠来说并没有什么区别，领主们仍然是妄图靠着超能力以上位者的身份插手人类政治，强行改变发展轨道的独裁者。抗议声已经出现，反抗军的崛起只缺少一个暂时错位的斗篷而已。平行世界的局外人摔碎了他最后的自欺欺人，现在，时机已到。他一生都在为了一个更好的世界而奋斗，万死不辞。

领主归来的不义

抱着露易丝的尸体，超人终于醒悟了一个事实：那些超级罪犯根本就无可救药，监狱对他们来说毫无作用，人类的法律在他们身上无能为力，唯一阻止他们的办法只有一个——彻底终结他们邪恶的生命。  
去反击领主们的时候，蝙蝠侠曾经问他：他们拥有跟我们一样的能力，但是他们更加无所顾忌。  
那时的他还天真执拗，他断言自己绝不会越过那条线——他甚至为此去跟自己的死敌卢瑟做了交易。  
但现在看来，领主们是对的——罪犯没有人权，对他们仁慈才是对全世界的不负责。人类社会需要一个更强硬的领导，领主们给了他们一个很好的示范，一个和平世界的示范。但是他们做的还不够——这场改造拒绝任何反抗。  
某种程度上，超人完全可以预料到蝙蝠侠的不合作，毕竟如果他连领主的理念都不能接受的话，就更别提这一场改造了。他只是没想到，布鲁斯会和对他家人下手的政府合作，会和想杀死他的政府合作，会联系其他世界来帮忙，会联系总是给他们带来麻烦的其他世界帮忙！  
我们真的不能站在一边吗？  
当然可以。

放飞自我的OOC番外

韦·蝙蝠收集狂人·一笑：磨氪霍霍.jpg，核善笑容.jpg。MD，超人你很飘啊，是氪石不够吃了吗？我这里提供高级磨砂质感的黑色新品种呢！  
夜·终极弟控·枭：默默拿出了终极人的粮食.jpg  
终极人：……你们自己脑子抽了就抽了，浪费老子的粮食算TM怎么回事啊！  
然后韦一笑和夜枭就一拍即合地抢走了两只可怜巴巴的小蝙蝠，并一人一只愉快地瓜分了赃物orz  
至于瓜分途中韦一笑是怎么反水想要独吞，大哥又是怎么顺便连着韦一笑及其所有物一起拐走，成功坐享齐人之蝠，当上人生赢家的，这里就不加赘述了。总之——变色超不配有蝙！  
基于以上理论，让我们回到“不义归来的领主”世界。这里的领主超人终于迎来了排队要来收拾他的“原始不义”世界的蝙蝠，但是还没等他喜出望外，打算把这个蝙蝠脑了留住，大哥就轻轻地来，带走了一个弟弟。  
于是，现有的三个世界的变色超，“不义归来的领主”，“原始不义”，“领主归来的不义”，一起把目光聚集在了“原始领主”的蝙蝠身上，就在他们打算在领主女侠手下抢蝙蝠的时候，韦一笑拿着特供氪石闪亮登场。  
假装不在乎的“原始领主”超：？？？你们想对我的蝙蝠做什么！！！  
韦一笑邪魅一笑：你的蝙蝠？都变色了还想要蝙蝠？你想氪吃！老子呵呵你一脸呦~


End file.
